


Home Alone: Lost in Concern

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Household Madness with Wilford and Antoinette [5]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Calm!Mark, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Home, House Cleaning, Husbands, Implied/Referenced Children, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Worried!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Wilford and Antoinette are out with the Kjellberg family and Jack is worried for no reason. Mark probably needs to remedy that.





	Home Alone: Lost in Concern

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys! The two babs aren't in this one explicitly but they're implied! Just some husband fluff for everyone xD

"I've cleaned every inch of this house and it's only 10am."

"Babe, you started at 6."

"Its only been 4 hours, Mark!" Jack threw up his hands in defeat as he removed his apron and gloves from cleaning the bathroom. "'Nd what have _ye_ been doin'?"

"Cleaning up our room and the kids' rooms, which _none_ of you ever clean." Mark squinted, and Jack rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of them, when are they comin' back?"

"I think Marzia said about 3? Let them be, Jack, they hate going out without us."

"I know, I know, I just...m'not used to them bein' gone for so long. M'gettin' worried again. Maybe we could jus' call-"

"We are _not_ calling Felix and Marzia again Jack they're _fine_."

Jack plopped down on the bed with a pout, crossing his arms. "Yeah, yeah I _know_."

"C'mere." Mark said, making grabby hands at him. Jack obliged and cuddled into him as he caressed his hair. "What do _you_ wanna do?"

"Watch cartoons. I bet there's a new episode of Teen Titans on!" Jack squealed, and Mark huffed in annoyance.

"Something more... _adult_ please?" He said, smirking into his husband's hair.

"Oh? Like what?"

"I don't know...like _me_?"

"Ye said _adult_ though." Jack smiled.

"Hey! I'm a big boy!" Mark screamed, poking his husband to tickle him.

"Stop it, that tickles!!" Jack says, and that makes Mark go into full attack mode, kissing and tickling his husband all alike. Once his fingers got tired he let up on his assault just in time to hear his phone ring.

"Hello? Oh, Hey Felix! Yeah, he's right here, sorryyyy~" Mark smiled as he handed Jack the phone. "Felix wants to talk to you."

Jack snatched the phone and quickly answered, laughter forgotten as he went into panic mode.

"Yes? Are Will and Anti oka- _**oh thank god**_." He exhaled, and Mark rolled his eyes. "So what's up? Ah, I see. Well, I guess m'fine with it...yeh'll have ta ask their father though, he's been worried about them _all_ day." Jack smiled as he handed Mark the phone back, wandering off to the kitchen, presumably to eat.

"Spend the night? Sure, yeah! Um, where are you guys? Okay, we'll meet you there when they're ready for their clothes, okay? Thanks Fe, bye." He hung up and followed the scent of pine and Axe to the kitchen where his gorgeous husband was stuffing cookies in his face.

"Hurd urt ger?" He mumbled, and Mark chuckled as he raised an eyebrow.

" _What_ was that?" He asked as Jack swallowed.

"How'd it go? What'd ye say?"

"I told them yes. Felix is going to call back later so we can bring them clothes."

Jack pouted at the answer, but relented when Mark gave him a kiss on the forehead. "It will be _fine_. Besides, I can take you out tonight right? Fine dining?"

"And breathing?" Jack smirked, and Mark pulled him into a tight hug.

"Sure Jack, and breathing." They both laughed at the reference, and Jack was finally glad that they were home alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was the final part to this series and i hope you liked them! Theyre not in any order, just random one shots using the same characters xD ill be starting a brand new longfic called En Memorandum tomorrow! It will be strictly platonic but still cute :3


End file.
